the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Tate Ellington Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Tate Ellington potrayed Alex in Season Four. ---- How did you get your role as Alex? ''' I auditioned for it. I have known the casting directors for a few years and have been in for them for a number projects. I was over the moon when I was called in to audition for this show. I am so very thankful to Sharon and Sherry for bringing me in. '''What was it like working so closely with Andrew Lincoln? Amazing!! Andrew was absolutely amazing! He was extremely kind and giving as a person and as an actor. Everyone was. He really is the Rick of that group and of that set. He was a true leader. Always looking out for everyone. Most of my time on set I was being choked by him and he had a gun to my head, but it was the most fun I have ever had. He gives it everything he's got, ever take! What are your opinions or thoughts on the rumors that Alex, Gareth, Mary and the other terminus residents are cannibals? Tune in October 15th! Were you disappointed to see Alex go so soon? Of course! Broken hearted is more like it! I knew Alex didn't make it, but I kept hoping and hoping that somehow he would come back. Since the headshot on me was going to be a digital effect in post and not a practical effect on set, I kept thinking maybe they could change their minds in post and let Alex live to fight another day. You know, maybe the bullet just grazed me or took off an ear. However, no such luck. In fact, it all happened so fast in the actual episode that I thought maybe they still could bring me back, but then the wife and I watched the "In Memorium" on The Talking Dead after the show and they showed the shot in super slow-mo. You definitely see my brains head out the back of my head. I figure there's no coming back from that. R.I.P. Alex. ' Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself?' My character actually did have a backstory. Andy West, who plays Gareth, and I arrived in Atlanta the weekend before we were to begin shooting on Monday. Once we were finished with our costume fittings Scott Gimple, the showrunner for The Walking Dead, pulled us into his office and gave us the backstory. We were both so thankful to him for that. It helped us out tremendously to know where these characters were coming from and what they had been through. We are so centered on the main characters in the show that we forget there is a whole world out there that is experiencing this break down of society as well. As a fan, it was amazing to get a glimpse of that especially from Scott. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? Yes! My wife and I have been huge fans of the show since the first air date. We have never missed an episode. It is one of our favorite things to do. We curl up on the couch, turn off the lights and prepare to either we terrified or cry our eyes out. If for any reason we can't watch it while it is actually airing then we can't check Facebook or Twitter or talk to anyone until we have seen the episode. Don't want any spoilers.I have only recently started reading the graphic novels. I usually buy the collections and I am only up to the 7th volume. It is really amazing to see the many differences between the show and the graphic novel. It is also wonderful to see how each is outstanding in it's own way. Who are your favorite characters? ''' I think I am going to have to go with Hershel as portrayed in the TV show. I loved his character so much and Scott Wilson did such and amazing job. It was heartbreaking at the end of the mid season finale. Hershel was the heart of that group and the conscience. However, in some ways I see Daryl taking up that mantle. He has probably the biggest heart of them all, but he has had to hide it most of his life. I mean hell, they are all my favorite characters! '''What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? Perfect! It really was a perfect time working on that show. I fortunately have never had a bad time on any set, but this one was really special for me. This was the first time I was on a show that I was truly a die hard fan of. Everyone was extremely kind and welcoming. They were like one giant family. From the costume department to hair and makeup, to the camera operators, ever gaffer and boom operator, every driver, everyone was nice as could be and full force, all in. It was hard to leave. It was a wonderful atmosphere. Everyone takes ever single aspect of this show extremely seriously. They want it perfect. They all know that they are contributing to something special and they want it to be it's absolute best. I have never seen people work that hard. However, they are also so good at what they do that they make it seem effortless. Everyone gives all they got. One example, Norman Reedus was in extreme pain for the whole day of shooting, he had injured his ankle earlier in the week. It looked painful for him to walk, let alone run, but he gave it everything he had for every take for hours and hours and never had one complaint. This show is an extremely demanding show, physically and emotionally. I only had a couple of scenes and I have never been more exhausted in my life. By the end of the day I felt like I had been hit by a bus, but I have to say that you can't wait to start it again the next day. ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them?' No there were no other scenes with me in them. What I shot is what they put on screen. The writing is so precise on this show, that I think they really know what they want and know how to get it. They don't need two scenes when they can say what they need to say in one. They don't need lines when they can say it with a look. They're good! Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Yes actually. I have a feeling what happened to me happens to a lot of people on the show. We were shooting at Terminus. Craft services was set up in one of the buildings we were not shooting in at the time. It was basically a giant tin structure with very little light. I had a few minutes while we were setting up the next shot so I decided to grab a cup of coffee. The sun was almost set so there was no little in the building. As I was pouring my cup I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked to my left and saw three zombies standing in the dark a few feet from me. I almost threw my coffee at them and ran. It took me a second to realize it was just three actors in the full zombie make-up. I'm just glad I didn't scream! If you had to sum up your walking dead experience in one word what would it be? Fulfilled What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? ''' One of my favorite things was getting to work with Andy West. Andy and I have know each other for a couple of years, but this was our first chance to get to work together. He is an amazing guy and an amazing actor. It was just a blast getting to share that experience with a friend and to become better friends while working on such a perfect show. I cannot wait to see what happens with Gareth and what Andy brings to the character! Also getting to hold Michonne's sword! That was freaking awesome! '''If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like? I figure I would be "dead guy in car #36." I doubt I would make it fifteen minutes in a zombie apocalypse. However, to give myself some credit. I am originally from Mississippi and I grew up hunting and fishing and playing in the woods all day. I know how to use shotguns, rifles, pistols and a compound bow. I was also pretty good on a four wheeler. Who knows, maybe I would make it a whole day before I did something stupid and was devoured by zombies. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? I recently shot a pilot for ABC Family that I am very excited about currently called Recovery Road and I will be shooting an episode of Castle this week. I also recently booked a part in a film that is another dream come true, but I can't say what it is right now. Check back with me in a few weeks. Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Category:Interviews